La Fantasía de Pansy
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Pansy se despierta en una cama atada luego de haber estado celebrando su despedida de soltera. No recuerda cómo llegó a parar ahí, y tampoco sabe quién es el irresistible enmascarado que la observa desde la penumbra. Pero él no está solo, alguien más se encuentra en la habitación. ¿Cómo podrá escapar de esto?Dos desconocidos. Una fantasía.
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptacion espero les guste es una historia corta a lo mucho tiene 6 capitulos espero les guste**

* * *

**C****a****p****ít****u****lo****1**

¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¿Cómo rayos había llegado ella hasta ahí? -pensaba Pansy. Su mente giraba a mil por horas, preguntándose cómo había pasado de estar en un bar, bebiendo con sus amigas, festejando su última noche de libertad, a estar completamente desnuda, tendida en una cama, atada y abierta completamente como un pavo a punto de ser rellenado para navidad.

No es que se quejara, por el contrario, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo después de presenciar el espectáculo de strippers que la había dejado húmeda, caliente y con ganas de una buena jodida que le volara los sesos. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo ahí y quién estaba detrás de todo esto?

Su mente hizo inmediata conexión con el extraño de ojos intensos que la miraba de pie desde la esquina del bar. Llevaba una máscara que dejaba al descubierto unos labios carnosos apetecibles y el pelo rubio hasta los hombros, con un mechón rebelde que caía sobre su rostro. La mirada de Pansy siguió su recorrido hacia abajo, admirando los abultados pectorales, la cintura estrecha y los deliciosos abdominales que podían distinguirse en la remera blanca apretada a su escultural cuerpo. Sus piernas estaban enfundadas en unos vaqueros desgastados que permitían un vistazo al considerable bulto que se alzaba entre ellas.

¡Dios! ¡Es enorme!- pensó Pansy, lamiéndose los labios. No podía ser él ¿o sí? ¿Podría ser que el desconocido la quisiera desnuda y atada para hacer con ella cualquier cosa, someterla y dejarla indefensa ante sus mas eróticos deseos? De sólo pensarlo se estremeció, su cuerpo se calentó más (si eso era posible) y sintió que su coño se humedecía.

No podía ser, era sólo un sueño. ¿Qué podría despertar ella en un hombre así?

Pansy era una chica común, delgada (o demasiado delgada diría su madre), tenía el pelo color negro liso y siempre sujeto en un moño apretado acorde a su rígido cargo de bibliotecaria, sus ojos azules curiosos y serios, una cintura estrecha. En cuanto a su trabajo de bibliotecaria, bueno, estaba sometida a una rutina diaria aburrida, nada espectacular que la tenía harta, pero gracias al cual había llegado a conocer a su prometido que la amaba y ella a él. Aunque había algo entre ellos que faltaba y Pansy sabía lo que era. Harry sencillamente la conformaba en la cama.

Y eso también era un problema (además de su rutinaria existencia), la "conformidad" del simple sexo vainilla, ninguna aventura, nada que la llevara a la locura. Sí, ella lo amaba pero todo era muy clásico con Harry. Era todo un caballero, cuando ella lo único que quería era desenfreno total.

A veces a Pansy le parecía ver que algo brillaba en los ojos de Harry. Esas veces él la miraba con ardor, con una lujuria contenida, dando la impresión de querer abalanzarse sobre ella desgarrar sus ropas y joderla hasta la inconsciencia. Pero luego, en un parpadeo, todo desaparecía y la cara de Harry tomaba su habitual mascara de indiferencia y corrección. Era la imagen del eterno enamorado protector, serio y correcto.

Se conocieron en la Biblioteca Pública Nacional donde ella trabajaba. Harry iba a menudo allí y siempre se acercaba a ella para preguntarle sobre algún libro, una nueva edición o lo que sea (siempre tenía una excusa). Una noche, al terminar su horario de trabajo, él la invito a cenar y a partir de allí comenzaron una relación que terminó en el compromiso. Y por eso aquella noche estaba ahí, en el bar, festejando con sus amigas su despedida de soltera.

Sus pensamientos volvieron al presente y sus ojos comenzaron a inspeccionar la habitación en la que se encontraba. No había demasiado que mirar, mucho menos con la tenue luz que iluminaba la estancia. La gran cama tamaño King size estaba apoyada sobre una de las paredes laterales a la puerta, con dos mesitas de luz a los costados. Había, además, un escritorio al frente con una silla. Las paredes de un tono amarillento muy sobrio, con nada en ellas salvo un gran espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba de frente a la cama, al lado del escritorio y en el cual, desde su perspectiva, podía ver sus piernas abiertas y su desnudo coño brillante por sus jugos.

Desorientada, trató de recordar cómo había llegado allí, y nada, su maldito cerebro estaba en blanco.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el desconocido de ojos intensos la atravesó, sacando a Pansy de sus meditaciones. Se acercó a la cama lentamente y Pansy pudo darse cuenta que el hombre tenía unos hermosos ojos grises y una sonrisa de medio lado endiabladamente sexy. Su mirada lo recorrió de arriba a abajo (Demonios, el tipo era caliente con mayúsculas ¡C-A-L-I-E-N-T-E!)

- ¿Te agrada lo que ves? -dijo el hombre con una profunda voz ronca.

¡Diablos sí! Quería gritar ella. Sin embargo abrió la boca para decir algo y nada salió. Carraspeo volviéndolo a intentar.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Qué diablos hago aquí? Y…y… ¿Y dónde rayos está mi ropa?

- Silencio mi querida Pansy -dijo en un tono autoritario.- Estoy aquí para tu Placer y cumplir todos tus deseos -contestó el desconocido- y los míos –agregó en un susurro casi imperceptible.

Pansy sentía la excitación correr por sus muslos ante la orden impartida y la caliente mirada del hombre, que se derramaba por todo su cuerpo. Esto es lo que ella quería, obedecer y entregar el control de su placer a alguien más. ¿Estaba loca? Debía pensar en Harry. En su boda. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con ella?

- Mira… quien quiera que seas, ¡quiero que me desates, me devuelvas mis ropas y me dejes en paz!

El desconocido la fulminó con la mirada.

- He dicho que te calles Pansy o voy a tener que castigarte. Su voz era tosca, algo ronca por el deseo que se veía destellar en sus ojos y exigía completa obediencia. Pansy entrecerró los ojos y lo miró desafiante, no queriendo rendirse aún por completo. Sin embargo, ante la cruda amenaza, su temperatura se elevó a niveles insospechados y el deseo la inundó por completo.

- Mi nombre es Draco y no hablarás hasta que te dé permiso.

De repente la puerta se abrió nuevamente y otro desconocido con máscara entró en la habitación.

- ¡Qué demo…!

- ¡Pansy! -La cortó Draco. Su voz retumbó en las paredes de la habitación.- No puedes hablar sin mi permiso y mucho menos maldecir.

-La miró fijamente unos minutos para ver si había entendido su orden y luego se giró hacia desconocido que acababa de entrar.

- Bueno, creo que estamos todos.

La sonrisa de medio lado del nuevo desconocido, le hizo pensar en travesuras y su cuerpo ardió con la anticipación.

- Pansy, –dijo Draco- él es un amigo, Darcy, y nos acompañará esta noche.

¿Darcy? ¿Habrían leído _Or__gu__ll__o__y__P__re__ju__i__c__i__o_? ¿Y ella, quién se supone que era, Elizabeth? Tal vez la conocían y debían saber que era su novela favorita. Se pasaba horas leyendo ese libro (privilegios de trabajar en una biblioteca)

El desconocido, Darcy, tomó la silla del escritorio, la trasladó al centro de la habitación y se sentó o, más bien, se echó sobre ésta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, las piernas abiertas, sin decir una palabra. Pansy lo estudió con recelo. Tenía el pelo corto, hacia atrás y parecía mojado o tal vez fuera gel, la máscara le cubría medio rostro, pero aun podían verse sus intensos ojos verdes y sus labios carnosos torcidos en una media sonrisa.

Pansy no podía apartar la vista de esa boca tan sexy, tan ajena y sin embargo tan familiar… Su mirada barrió todo su cuerpo y se regodeó con lo que veía. Igual que Draco, tenía un cuerpo escultural. Por la forma en que estaba, podía apreciar los brazos musculosos tensando la fina tela de la camisa que llevaba puesta y el buen paquete de seis (¿o era de ocho? Su mente definitivamente no trabajaba bien) que podía verse en su abdomen. Los pantalones de cuero negro abrazaban sus piernas como una segunda piel y marcaban la impresionante erección que tensaba la zona caliente de la entrepierna. ¡Oh, por Dios! Esto no puede estar pasando ¿o sí? Una voz en su interior le decía que pidiera a gritos ayuda, y otra que se dejara arrastrar por la promesa sensual en la voz de Draco y en la mirada del extraño.

- No te preocupes por él, –dijo Draco señalando al extraño– es callado, pero te garantizo que muy placentero.

Pansy estaba entre la histeria y la calentura. ¿Cómo demonios iba a salir de ésta? ¿Quería salir de ésta? Para ser sincera consigo misma, tenía que reconocer que una de sus fantasías siempre había sido estar con dos hombres bien calientes y dispuestos a transportarla a la estratosfera con una buena jodida. Sin embargo, ahora estaba comprometida. ¿Cómo miraría a Harry después de esto? Pero qué diablos estaba pensando, eran dos desconocidos ¡por el amor de Dios! No, no, no había posibilidad. Era una locura. Tenía que ponerle fin.

- Ehhh Draco… Señor -dijo lo más dulcemente que pudo, ¡mierda! no sabía cómo dirigirse a él- yo debería irme. Mis amigas deben estar preocupadas por mí y a estas alturas deben haberle contado a mi "PROMETIDO" sobre mi… eh… desaparición. -Pansy puso mucho énfasis cuando dijo prometido para ver si causaba algún impacto en los dos hombres. Nada. Draco, ignorándola, comenzó a acercarse a ella clavando sus penetrantes ojos grises en los suyos. Luego su mirada siguió descendiendo hacia sus pechos y sus pezones se endurecieron al instante, y para cuando llego a su montículo, completamente expuesto, su coño se contraía por la dolorosa sensación de vacío. Pansy comenzó a temblar.

Draco se sentó en la cama a su lado, se inclino hacia su rostro y Pansy pudo sentir el roce cálido de su aliento en los labios cuando le susurro:

- Esta noche, Pansy, vamos a darte tanto placer, vamos a hacer que grites de éxtasis y de agonía cuando llenemos ese dulce coño y ese hermoso culo, con nuestras pollas, hasta que tu cuerpo adolorido suplique por más. Te vamos a follar de todas las maneras posibles, te someteremos y harás exactamente lo que queramos, porque esto es lo que deseas y darte placer es nuestro placer.

Y dicho esto, Draco la beso.

* * *

_**Bueno queria preguntarles cual les gustaria que adaptara son dos historias cual les gustaria primero**_

_**&*Diario rojo (Draco Y Hermione)**_

ARGUMENTO

Cuando casualmente Nick Armstrong encuentra el diario de la rica y decente Lauren Ash, no puede evitar un profundo sentimiento de estupefacción…y de excitación. En su interior se halla hasta el más minimo detalle de las fantasias ocultas de la joven. Sabe que no deberia leerlo,pero es incapaz de resistirse a la tentación. Nunca antes se había encontrado nada tan íntimo o sensual. Y nunca antes había tenido en sus manos un arma tan poderosa para reenderezar una antigua y dolorosa estrategia no es otra qe la de seducir a Lauren para enamorarla y luego romper su corazón. Convertirse en el amante de sus sueños, colmar todas sus fantasias, elaborar eróticos encantos con los que liberar al a mujer apasionada que late en su interior, para finalmente hacer recaer sobre ella toda la rabia vengadora de su resentimiento hacia la familia no se da cuenta de que Lauren está desplegando sus propios y tentadores encantos, forzándolo a olvidar el pasado y rendirse a ella en cuerpo y alma

_**&*CUATRO NOCHES DE PASIÓN (Harry y Pansy)**_

Diego del Santo era un hombre dinámico y carismático que había ganado muchos millones y se había hecho un sitio en la alta sociedad de Sidney. Él pensaba que todo se podía Preston-Villers era una mujer bella y sofisticada, además de heredera de todo un imperio... Es decir, era todo lo que Diego podría desear. Cassandra se había mantenido distante hasta que Diego la chantajeó para poder hacerla suya. Entonces se desató una pasión explosiva. El problema era que aquel seductor ya no se conformaba con un romance sin chantaje la había obligado a convertirse en su amante

_**&*Mia fu Este me gustaría que me dijieran a quien pongo**_

Argumento

Por una metedura de pata de la Universidad de Fullerton, la Oficina de Viviendas deja a Parker Galloway en el cuarto con cuatro hombres sexys, Parker cree que cinco podría ser su número de la suerte... siempre y cuando puede conseguir que Keith Yamamoto se una a la diversió , aprovechando el error de Universidad ella consigue a cuatro compañeros de cuarto, mariscales de la escuela, ¿o será lo más parecido al cielo que Parker va a experimentar alguna vez? Una para el equipo Este me gustaría que me dijieran a quien pongo

_**&*Dime que no llegué tarde (Harry y hermione)**_

ARGUMENTO:

La traición de su novia dejó a Rock Lake destrozado, pero a pesar de eso, aún se sentía subyugado por la pasión que ella le inspiraba. Desesperado, buscó consuelo en Mónica Hamilton, su amiga de toda la vida. Solo ella podía mantenerlo alejado de la fascinación de la mujer infiel. La propuesta de matrimonio de Rock puso a Mónica contra la pared. Sabía que Rock no la amaba, que sólo quería utilizarla como medio de defensa. Pero ella lo había amado desde que era tan solo una adolescente, y sabía que no podía negarle a ía a Rock, aunque él amara a otra.

**_&*EL Hombre perfecto (Draco y Harry)_**

La hermana de Alex Nichols lo arroja a una cita a ciegas con el hombre perfecto, un hombre que ha perseguido sus sueños desde hace diez años. Craig Fontaine era su fantasía ya en la escuela secundaria, pero Craig hizo todo lo posible para humillarlo después por salir del clóset. Ahora, diez años más tarde, ambos tienen carreras exitosas y Craig dice ser gay.

Al principio, Alex desconfía de Craig y piensa que el hombre le está gastando una broma, pero pronto se hace claro que las cosas han cambiado en los últimos diez años. Craig realmente es gay y más caliente que nunca. Sin embargo, Craig tiene un pasado oscuro que amenaza su futuro y Alex puede perder a su hombre perfecto antes de que tengan su oportunidad de "felices para siempre".


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

No podía creer que estuviera ahí sentado tan tranquilo mientras veía a su prometida desnuda, atada, completamente mojada y siendo besada por otro hombre.

Harry pensó que iba a estallar de ira cuando viera a Pansy en brazos de otro. Sin embargo su temperatura corporal aumento, una gota de sudor comenzó a caer por su rostro y su pene empezó a palpitar y a apretarse tanto contra el cierre del pantalón de cuero, que cabía la posibilidad que se hiciera un tatuaje con la marca del mismo.

¡Demonios! Esto era totalmente lascivo, su novia era totalmente lasciva y a Harry le encantaba.

Cuando Daphne, la mejor amiga de Pansy, le contó de las fantasías de su prometida, Harry no lo podía creer. Él quería darle una sorpresa y cambiar el sexo común que tanto parecía aburrirla (casi tanto como a él) por algo más osado. Pero ni en sus sueños más alocados hubiera pensado que Pansy fantaseaba con algo así. Dos hombres ¡por Dios! De haber sabido antes todo esto…

A Harry le encantaban los juegos y le gustaba compartir a sus mujeres con Draco, pero él amaba a Pansy y cuando ella apareció en su vida con su moño apretado, su actitud seria y remilgada, pensó que sus gustos extravagantes podían alejarla de su lado y decidir abandonarlo.

¡Qué idiota había sido! Estaban ahora aquí, porque Harry había resuelto que era el momento de cambiar las cosas y mostrarse tal cual era.

Pero primero quería jugar un poco y disfrutar de su anonimato para comprobar las reacciones de Pansy.

Casi suelta una carcajada al ver la expresión de ella cuando supo su nombre. Claro que no podía decirle su verdadero nombre si quería seguir con la ilusión de que él era un desconocido. Por eso había elegido su personaje favorito de Jane Austin (sabía que ella había leído ese libro tantas veces que podría recitarlo de memoria). Y para que ella no lo reconociera llevaba la máscara, y Draco hablaría por los dos.

Draco era su amigo de la infancia, tenían los mismos gustos. Hacía mucho que no se veían, pero cuando a Harry se le ocurrió la sorpresa para Pansy pensó en él inmediatamente. Era perfecto que estuviera aquí esta noche. Draco sería la voz cantante y él actuaría desde las sombras.

Harry vio cómo se contoneaba, la mujer a la que amaba, sobre la cama, disfrutando del beso de Draco y, de repente, un ataque de posesividad lo invadió. "Mía", gritaba su mente. Pero alejó rápidamente este pensamiento. Esta noche era para Pansy y él haría que lo disfrutara.

Incapaz de seguir manteniéndose alejado de la escena, comenzó a caminar hacia la cama muy lentamente, como un león acechando a su presa. Draco había roto el beso y Pansy se veía sonrojada, tenía los labios hinchados y el pecho le subía y bajaba al ritmo acelerado y jadeante de su respiración. Harry jamás la había visto tan hermosa, tan vulnerable. Quería enterrarse en ella hasta el fondo y que gritara su nombre en la euforia del clímax.

¡Maldición! Contenerse era una misión imposible. Sin decir una palabra, acerco su boca a la de Pansy necesitando saborear la ambrosía de sus labios. El beso comenzó dulce, con un simple roce. Pero el cálido aliento de Pansy, su respuesta inmediata y el pequeño gemido de satisfacción que ella emitió a través de sus labios levemente separados, lo llevaron a un estado de descontrol y de excitación, y ya no pudo contenerse. Le devoró la boca como un poseso, con un hambre desmedida explorando todos los rincones con su lengua. Su mano derecha, automáticamente, subió por el contorno de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pecho. Rodó la punta del pezón entre el dedo índice y pulgar y luego le dio pequeños pellizcos hasta que el rosado brote se irguió orgulloso entre sus dedos. El corazón de Harry tronaba como loco y amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Estaba a punto de enterrarse en el cuerpo de Pansy, cuando un ligero carraspeo lo sacó de la nube de lujuria en la que estaba envuelto. Draco. Maldición, lo había olvidado. Renuente, se alejó del cuerpo tentador de su prometida. Debía controlarse.

_**Bueno queria preguntarles cual les gustaria que adaptara son dos historias cual les gustaria primero**_

_**&*Diario rojo (Draco Y Hermione)**_

ARGUMENTO

Cuando casualmente Nick Armstrong encuentra el diario de la rica y decente Lauren Ash, no puede evitar un profundo sentimiento de estupefacción…y de excitación. En su interior se halla hasta el más minimo detalle de las fantasias ocultas de la joven. Sabe que no deberia leerlo,pero es incapaz de resistirse a la tentación. Nunca antes se había encontrado nada tan íntimo o sensual. Y nunca antes había tenido en sus manos un arma tan poderosa para reenderezar una antigua y dolorosa estrategia no es otra qe la de seducir a Lauren para enamorarla y luego romper su corazón. Convertirse en el amante de sus sueños, colmar todas sus fantasias, elaborar eróticos encantos con los que liberar al a mujer apasionada que late en su interior, para finalmente hacer recaer sobre ella toda la rabia vengadora de su resentimiento hacia la familia no se da cuenta de que Lauren está desplegando sus propios y tentadores encantos, forzándolo a olvidar el pasado y rendirse a ella en cuerpo y alma

_**&*CUATRO NOCHES DE PASIÓN (Harry y Pansy)**_

Diego del Santo era un hombre dinámico y carismático que había ganado muchos millones y se había hecho un sitio en la alta sociedad de Sidney. Él pensaba que todo se podía Preston-Villers era una mujer bella y sofisticada, además de heredera de todo un imperio... Es decir, era todo lo que Diego podría desear. Cassandra se había mantenido distante hasta que Diego la chantajeó para poder hacerla suya. Entonces se desató una pasión explosiva. El problema era que aquel seductor ya no se conformaba con un romance sin chantaje la había obligado a convertirse en su amante

_**&*Mia fu Este me gustaría que me dijieran a quien pongo**_

Argumento

Por una metedura de pata de la Universidad de Fullerton, la Oficina de Viviendas deja a Parker Galloway en el cuarto con cuatro hombres sexys, Parker cree que cinco podría ser su número de la suerte... siempre y cuando puede conseguir que Keith Yamamoto se una a la diversió , aprovechando el error de Universidad ella consigue a cuatro compañeros de cuarto, mariscales de la escuela, ¿o será lo más parecido al cielo que Parker va a experimentar alguna vez? Una para el equipo Este me gustaría que me dijieran a quien pongo

_**&*Dime que no llegué tarde (Harry y hermione)**_

ARGUMENTO:

La traición de su novia dejó a Rock Lake destrozado, pero a pesar de eso, aún se sentía subyugado por la pasión que ella le inspiraba. Desesperado, buscó consuelo en Mónica Hamilton, su amiga de toda la vida. Solo ella podía mantenerlo alejado de la fascinación de la mujer infiel. La propuesta de matrimonio de Rock puso a Mónica contra la pared. Sabía que Rock no la amaba, que sólo quería utilizarla como medio de defensa. Pero ella lo había amado desde que era tan solo una adolescente, y sabía que no podía negarle a ía a Rock, aunque él amara a otra.

**_&*EL Hombre perfecto (Draco y Harry)_**

La hermana de Alex Nichols lo arroja a una cita a ciegas con el hombre perfecto, un hombre que ha perseguido sus sueños desde hace diez años. Craig Fontaine era su fantasía ya en la escuela secundaria, pero Craig hizo todo lo posible para humillarlo después por salir del clóset. Ahora, diez años más tarde, ambos tienen carreras exitosas y Craig dice ser gay.

Al principio, Alex desconfía de Craig y piensa que el hombre le está gastando una broma, pero pronto se hace claro que las cosas han cambiado en los últimos diez años. Craig realmente es gay y más caliente que nunca. Sin embargo, Craig tiene un pasado oscuro que amenaza su futuro y Alex puede perder a su hombre perfecto antes de que tengan su oportunidad de "felices para siempre".


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

- Chicos -dijo Pansy en un estado de verdadera confusión, su voz salía ronca por la excitación- son muy buenos de verdad, pero la broma terminó, esto no está bien, mi prometi...

Draco la corto con un movimiento de la mano y empezó a desnudarse. ¡Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios! Esto no era real

¿Que debía hacer? Su cuerpo (el muy traidor), ya comenzaba a rendirse a las sensaciones que le producían estos hombres. Sobre todo el segundo hombre que la beso, Darcy. Había tanto deseo, tanta posesividad en ese beso. Pansy estaba confusa. Este hombre le provocaba sentimientos tan profundos, anhelos tan intensos.

Su mente le gritaba que su olor le era familiar, su sabor, pero no podía pensar, no podía hacer la conexión. Sólo quería, no, necesitaba sentirlo dentro suyo, quería entregarse a él y que la poseyera totalmente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando por su mente? Ella quería resistirse pero había algo en este hombre que la llamaba y hacía que su cuerpo respondiera a esa llamada.

Alejándose de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que ambos hombres estaban desnudándose. Cuando terminó de sacarse hasta la última prenda, Draco se acercó, mojó su dedo índice introduciéndolo en su boca y comenzó a rodear ambos pezones de ella sin tocar las puntas endurecidas que reclamaban atención.

- Vamos a jugar un poco, Pansy -dijo en un susurro-. Queremos que estas linduras estén bien duras para nosotros.

Pansy se tragó un gemido y su cuerpo se arqueó instintivamente hacia las promesas que le hacían esas caricias tentadoras.

- Tranquila, Pansy, tenemos toda la noche para jugar. Voy a empezar por estos hermosos pezones que se ven realmente deliciosos.

Draco comenzó a rodear con la lengua sus rozados pezones y Pansy no pudo ahogar el gemido de satisfacción que se escapó de sus labios sin que se diera cuenta. Pero quería más y se arqueó hacia su boca ofreciendo su pecho para que Draco lo succionara por completo. En ese mismo instante, sintió unas manos recorrer sus piernas, empezando por los tobillos y subiendo lentamente a por sus muslos, haciendo que se le erizara la piel. Trató de levantar la cabeza para ver cómo esas manos la acariciaban, pero le fue imposible con la cabeza de Draco en medio, por lo que se quedó mirando el techo perdida en el abismo de sensaciones y de culpa. Harry. ¡Mierda! – Pensó- ¡Harry perdóname! Pansy se estaba rindiendo, más aún, cuando se dio cuenta que era Darcy quien la tocaba con reverencia, como si estuviera admirándola, adorándola con sus delicadas manos. Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Estos chicos sí sabían cómo hacer temblar a una mujer.

Una de las manos de Darcy fue dirigiéndose hacia sus pliegues y su dedo medio comenzó un ligero movimiento de rotación sobre su clítoris, haciendo que Pansy apretara su coño y derramara más jugos por sus muslos. El deseo la recorría por dentro, calentando su cuerpo como lava hirviente.

- Estás tan mojada, Pansy. Mi amigo está deseoso de probarte. ¿Eso es lo que quieres tú?

Pansy no podía contestar, no podía pensar solo podía sentir. Síííí, quería gritar, pero las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta.

- Contéstame Pansy.

- Yo…yo…

- Muy bien -dijo Draco. Se dio media vuelta y con una inclinación de cabeza asintió hacia su compañero. Inmediatamente, Pansy sintió el cálido aliento de Darcy entre sus muslos. Segundos después, su lengua estaba girando alrededor de su clítoris en una danza lenta y sensual y luego lo succionaba entre los labios, produciendo en Pansy espasmos de placer.

- ¡Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios! -Pansy no paraba de gritar. Algo se estaba construyendo dentro suyo. Estaba tan caliente. Draco saboreaba sus pechos como un obseso, succionando uno y masajeando el pezón del otro con sus dedos índice y pulgar. Y Darcy, ¡Maldición!, se estaba dando un festín con su coño. Pansy no podía contener la creciente espiral de placer que amenazaba con desbordarla.

Vamos Pansy, córrete para nosotros. Eres tan hermosa. No podemos esperar para estar enterrados profundamente en ti. Cuando tu coño ordeñe mi pene y tu culo apriete la polla de Darcy estarás completamente llena de nosotros, llorando por alcanzar el orgasmo que sólo nuestras pollas pueden darte.

Las palabras de Draco la llevaron al borde mientras Darcy seguía entre sus piernas succionando, mordisqueando, lamiendo. Se dio cuenta que no podía seguir conteniendo el increíble clímax que se avecinaba y dejó que explotara en ella como un brillante caleidoscopio de colores, un montón de puntitos brillantes que ocupaban todo el espacio detrás de sus parpados fuertemente apretados. Y gritó como una poseída. Gritó y se convulsionó bajo las increíbles sensaciones que la invadieron. Jadeaba en busca de aire y para calmar los intensos latidos de su corazón, que estaba al borde del colapso.

Cuando la espiral de deseo se disolvió y su respiración y latidos volvieron lentamente a la normalidad, Pansy abrió los ojos y contempló el hambre y la ardiente necesidad que se reflejaba en los ojos de ambos hombres y supo, con toda la certeza que un buen orgasmo puede dar, que cedería a todos los placeres y caprichos que ellos pudieran ofrecerle.

Su cerebro estaba por estallar. Y no sólo su cerebro, sino que también su pene, el cual se erguía hacia su abdomen pidiendo a gritos enterrarse hasta las bolas en el palpitante calor de Pansy. ¡Dios! Ella era tan dulce que podría seguir saboreándola hasta empalagarse de ella, llenarse con su sabor.

Reticente, aparto la mirada del exquisito manjar que era el coño de Pansy, para encontrarse con los ojos de Draco. El hambre, la lujuria y el deseo que se apreciaba en ellos, sólo reflejaban la mitad de lo que sentía Harry en esos momentos. Estaba desesperado por hundirse en Pansy.

- Eso es, Pansy, te ves realmente hermosa cuando te vienes, -dijo Draco con una tensa sonrisa, producto del deseo contenido.– Pero ahora quiero tu boca alrededor de mi polla mientras mi compañero llena ese lindo culo virgen con la suya.

Las palabras de Draco calaron hondo en la mente de Harry y se transformaron en imágenes muy reales.

¡Por Dios! Casi se viene como un adolescente hormonal, con sólo pensar que el apretado culo de Pansy lo succione en su calor. ¡Mierda! No iba a sobrevivir a esta noche.

Draco y Harry se miraron con complicidad y, asintiendo con la cabeza en común acuerdo, comenzaron a desatar a Pansy. La colocaron boca abajo sobre el colchón y la ataron de nuevo.

¡Oh sí! A Harry le encantaba verla atada. Y ella estaba tan entregada, tan flácida en sus manos por el reciente orgasmo (o, tal vez, era que la idea no le caía tan mal), que no opuso resistencia.

Draco se acomodo frente a la cara de Pansy, mientras frotaba su polla con movimientos mecánicos, constantes y la rozaba sobre los labios de ella.

- Quiero follar tu boca Pansy, ábrela para mí. Saboréame.

Harry pudo notar cómo los pensamientos de Pansy libraban una batalla entre la culpa y el deseo, y por un momento decidió terminar con todo confesándole la verdad. Pero luego de unos minutos de intenso silencio, Harry pudo ver cómo Pansy cedía, abriendo su boca y su lengua, lentamente, se abrió paso hacia la cabeza de la polla de su amigo. Le lamió con ganas, como un helado, desde la punta a la base, siguiendo la gruesa vena que la atravesaba. Y luego, de un impulso, la tomó por completo en su boca, profundo, muy profundo, tanto, que su nariz casi tocaba la abundante mata de rizos que la rodeaban.

El intenso gemido de Draco distrajo a Harry de la increíble escena que estaba presenciando: su prometida comiéndose la polla de otro hombre. Otra vez su cerebro respondió primitivamente "MÍA". Y Harry, nuevamente, se obligo a desechar esos pensamientos. "Concéntrate", se dijo. "Esto es por y para ella".

Distraído ya de sus pensamientos posesivos, los sonidos de succión que hacía Pansy calentaron la sangre de Harry, por lo que rebuscó febrilmente en una de las mesitas de luz junto a la cama, un tubo de lubricante, lo destapó y untó sus dedos con él. Su polla no podía esperar para enterrarse en Pansy y el deseo era tan intenso que sus dedos temblaron cuando se aproximaron al fruncido agujero. Decididamente era un culo delicioso, perfecto y él estaba más que deseoso de probarlo. Introdujo un dedo tentativamente y el calor de Pansy lo succionó al instante. Cuando introdujo el segundo dedo Pansy empezó a jadear, curvo la columna y su culo quedo más arriba.

- ¡Oh Dios mío qué crees que estás haciendo!- gritaba Pansy. Pero pasada la sorpresa inicial, empezó a empujarse contra sus dedos empalándose ella misma. Harry se dio cuenta que estaba lista y como ya no podía soportarlo más, untó su polla con el lubricante y la acercó a su culo. Fue introduciéndose poco a poco, aunque a decir verdad, estaba desesperado por enterrarse de un sólo golpe. El sudor le corría por la frente y la espalda con el esfuerzo de contenerse. Se hundió completamente, hasta que las bolas se pegaron a su cuerpo. Y se detuvo dándole a Pansy el tiempo para adaptarse a su alrededor.

- ¡Mierda! Para, detente, detente. Duele -gemía Pansy.

- Tranquila Pansy. Acostúmbrate a él. Ahora viene lo mejor. –Mientras Draco hablaba, tomó un mechón de pelo de Pansy en un puño y tiro de él para acercar la boca de ella nuevamente a su polla.

Cuando Harry sintió que Pansy se relajaba y succionaba de nuevo, empezó a moverse lentamente. Se salió casi por completo, hasta que sólo la punta de su pene quedó dentro de ella y luego volvió a enterrarse profundamente. Era… Era… No había palabras para describir la sensación. ¡Mierda! Pansy era tan estrecha y estaba tan caliente a su alrededor que Harry sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo más. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para controlarse, porque quería entrar en su coño todavía.

Pansy gemía y jadeaba debajo de él, con el pene de Draco tocando casi su garganta.

- ¿Estás bien? –le pregunto Draco. Pansy sólo asintió con la cabeza y siguió succionando, chupando y lamiendo.

Harry estaba al borde, por lo que aceleró sus movimientos. Cada estocada lo acercaba más y más al increíble orgasmo que ya apretaba sus bolas. Sus manos se clavaron en la cadera de ella, mientras envestía furiosamente. No podía contenerse, pero debía hacerlo. "Por y para ella" se recordó una vez más. Entonces retiró la mano derecha, rodeó su cuerpo y llegó hasta el capullo rosado que se escondía entre sus pliegues. Su clítoris estaba hinchado y comenzó a frotarlo en círculos, incrementando el ritmo a la par de sus embistes. Ella estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

De repente Pansy soltó la polla de Draco, se arqueó, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, sus ojos se cerraron, y sus jadeos se convirtieron en gritos de placer. Su cuerpo estaba convulsionando por el éxtasis y su respiración estaba agitada como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Harry nunca había visto nada más hermoso.

* * *

gracias yoo por dejar tu review y si voy a adaptar hombre perfecto pero creo que primero terminare estar contigo si puedo ponerla antes lo hago pero espero pases por mis otras adaptaciones


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia le pertenece Paula Borserini

* * *

Capítulo 5

Pansy nunca había sentido algo tan maravilloso como esto. Estaba desmadejada, sin respiración, exhausta pero… satisfecha. Increíblemente satisfecha. Maravillosamente satisfecha. Le dolía el culo, es cierto, pero estaba extasiada. Su segundo orgasmo fue, definitivamente, más intenso que el primero. Imposible… pero era verdad. Estos chicos eran asombrosos, no habían tenido todavía un orgasmo y ella ya se había venido dos veces. Realmente increíble.

Darcy había salido de ella y Pansy estaba acostada en la cama, a decir verdad, estaba despatarrada sobre ésta, de una forma nada elegante y no encontraba las fuerzas para levantar la cabeza o para hablar, cuando escuchó la voz de Draco que le susurró en el oído:

- No te relajes tanto, princesa. Ahora empieza la función.

- ¡Oh por favor ya no puedo más!

- Puedes y lo harás. -El tono de Draco contenía una oscura promesa y Pansy se estremeció. –Esta noche no hay descansos, no hay altos, no hay paradas. Vamos a seguir hasta el final, Pansy. Porque ésta es tú noche, ésta es tú fantasía, éste es tu placer. No, no vamos a parar hasta que probemos cada centímetro de tú cuerpo, hasta que podamos sentir en la piel cada estremecimiento, cada orgasmo, cada gemido que venga de ti, hasta que estés tan húmeda de necesidad que ruegues porque estemos dentro de tuyo, hasta que te corras tantas veces que olvides tu nombre.

Las palabras de Draco calentaron su sangre. Inverosímil, extraordinario, aunque, después de todo, estaba con dos pedazos de hombres completamente deliciosos, dos de los mejores especímenes del género masculino, no era del todo extraordinario que su cuerpo reaccionara al más ligero roce, a la más leve caricia, ni siquiera a las palabras susurradas cargadas de promesas.

Darcy todavía estaba detrás de ella masajeando su espalda, sus muslos y cercándose al centro de placer de su entrepierna. Girando la cabeza, por encima del hombro, podía ver el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para contenerse. El sudor brillaba en su cuerpo, sus músculos estaban tensos y su polla erguida hacia su abdomen, tan dura y necesitada. Sus ojos hicieron contacto y la mirada profunda de él se clavó en la suya. De repente, algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Lo conocía. Claro que lo conocía. No podía confundir esa mirada, esos ojos y ese cuerpo con el de nadie más. Harry. Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta que él le estaba entregando su fantasía como un regalo, tal vez, de bodas.

Harry.

Su cuerpo volvió a la vida en ese instante. Pensando en todo lo sucedido y en lo que estaba por suceder. Pero ahora sabía que era él y eso lo hacía más excitante, más… correcto quizás. Siguiéndole el juego dejó que continuara en el anonimato, se giró para mirar a Draco y le sonrió.

- ¿Y ahora qué sigue? - Le preguntó sugerentemente.

Draco la miró con los ojos desorbitados, desconcertado. Lo había sorprendido con su cambio de actitud.

- Bueno, princesa – dijo tratando de esconder su desconcierto – Ahora viene la mejor parte, donde ambos te follamos. – Le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo como si fueran cómplices de alguna travesura secreta.

Pansy se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía.

Harry no podía esperar más, sus bolas ya estaban azules.

Había notado un cambio en la actitud de Pansy, estaba más relajada, más… entregada. Eso le gustaba… y mucho. Lo excitaba. Pansy lo volvía loco. Su cuerpo, su voz, sus gemidos, todo en ella era exquisito.

¡Mierda! Podría pasarse horas sumergido en ella.

Draco se levantó de la cama y eso lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Era hora del cambio de lugares.

Pansy estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, todavía atada y parecía preparada para otro round. A pesar de estar a punto de venirse con sólo mirarla en esa posición, Harry decidió recostarse boca arriba, entre sus muslos, con su cara a escasos centímetros de su coño, para poder saborearla otra vez. Iba a dejarla muy húmeda y lista para él.

Se deleitó con la vista de su coño brillante, inspiró para percibir su aroma almizclado y el olor de su excitación lo envolvió. Su lengua salió disparada y comenzó a rodear el capullo rosado e hinchado que se asomaba por sus pliegues. Lo succionó y mordisqueó y luego, con reticencia, lo liberó simplemente para poder enterrar su lengua en el cálido refugio de su coño, que se contraía constantemente por la necesidad de ser llenado. ¡Oh sí! El se iba a encargar de solucionar ese pequeño contratiempo, en breve.

Pansy se contoneaba y jadeaba, estaba empapada con sus jugos por lo que Harry comenzó su ascenso besando su abdomen plano, recreándose con su ombligo y siguió su camino lentamente hasta llegar a sus pechos. Eran del tamaño ideal para sus manos, toda ella estaba hecha para él. Jugó con sus pezones, burlándose de ellos, rodeándolos con su lengua.

Pansy se retorcía - Por favor, por favor…

-Eso es, Pansy, ruega. Ruega por nuestras caricias, por nuestros besos, te ves tan hermosa cuando lo haces…

Harry no sabía lo que estaba haciendo Draco, ni le importaba. Estaba perdido en el éxtasis de los pechos de Pansy, amamantándose de sus brotes rosados. Pellizcaba uno y succionaba el otro, alternándose en sus atenciones.

Ya saciado (o casi) de sus pechos, continuó reptando hacia arriba. Su lengua resiguió el contorno de su clavícula, subió por su garganta hasta que encontró otro de los puntos sensibles de Pansy, su oreja. Introdujo el lóbulo en su boca, lo lamió y mordisqueó. Sentía los temblores del cuerpo de ella, sabía que le gustaba eso, pero se alejó para poder ver su rostro, al fin. Descansando la cabeza en la cama, se quedó mirándola o, mejor dicho, admirándola. Sus ojos estudiaron cada palmo de su cara. Sus pómulos altos, la rígida línea de su mandíbula apretada por el esfuerzo de contenerse, sus ojos brillantes de deseo, su boca roja e hinchada por los besos. Era hermosa, definitivamente lo más hermoso que le pasó en la vida. Y era suya, para toda la vida, o por lo menos pronto lo sería cuando diera el sí ante el altar. Casi se le escapan las palabras que quería decirle: "Te Amo". Era muy duro no poder hablarle, porque lo descubriría y él no quería eso, no todavía. Parpadeando para alejar la nube de sentimientos que se reflejaba en sus ojos, tomó los labios de Pansy en un apasionado beso. Con una mano en su nuca la atrajo hacia él con desesperación, para ir más profundo en su boca. Su lengua serpenteaba dentro de ella como queriendo descubrir cada secreto oculto, cada palabra susurrada. Era tan intenso que Harry estaba perdido en el torbellino de sensaciones.

Hasta que Pansy, con esfuerzo, rompió el beso – Más, por favor, más…

Harry, por sobre el hombro de ella, buscó con su mirada a Draco y lo encontró al pie de la cama observando la escena. Aunque seguía duro, les había dejado unos minutos de intimidad, por lo que Harry estaba agradecido. Lo miró e hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y Draco entendió al instante el mensaje.

Iban a terminar lo que habían empezado.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia le pertenece Paula Borserini

Aqui esta el ultimo capitulo espero les guste

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Pansy se había quedado sorprendida de la mirada de Harry y de todos los sentimientos que se habían reflejado en ella. Su corazón se saltó un latido y se entregó a ese beso cargado de amor, de anhelos y de sueños.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba mirando a Draco, supo que era hora del desenlace y trató de ordenar a su cuerpo que se relajara.

- Ahora, princesa, vas a saber lo que es ser bien follada. Relájate, que nosotros haremos todo el trabajo.

Draco se acercó a ella por detrás. Pansy intentó girarse para poder ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero Harry la distrajo con otro de esos besos arrebatadores y empezó a frotar su pene en su clítoris sobre- estimulado. Tanteó la entrada de su coño y de una envestida furiosa se enterro completamente en ella.

Pansy jadeó y apretó las sabanas en un puño. Se dio cuenta que Harry se había quedado quieto, inmóvil entonces enarcó una ceja y lo interrogó con la mirada. Él simplemente sonrió de medio lado. En ese momento, Pansy sintió algo frío deslizándose por su culo y se tenso por la sorpresa. ¡Oh Dios! Draco. Se había olvidado de él.

- Podría decir, por lo tensa que estás, que te habías olvidado de mí y eso no lo podemos permitir, ¿verdad? -Fue extendiendo el gel por su culo, rodeando su ano con el dedo medio, hasta que lo introdujo con un impulso.

- ¡Mierda, Pansy! Estás tan apretada, tan caliente. -Metió otro dedo e hizo un movimiento como de tijera, para estirarla. Pero claro, pensó Pansy, con lo poco de cerebro que le funcionaba, ya estaba bastante estirada por la previa incursión de su prometido.

- Bueno Pansy, este culo está hambriento de mi polla y no voy a defraudarlo. -Cuando terminó de decirlo, apoyó la roma cabeza en su fruncido agujero y comenzó a empujar.

Pansy no sabía si llorar, maldecir o gritar como loca. La sensación de ardor se iba incrementando a medida que el pene de Draco se abría paso en su culo. Harry seguía congelado debajo de ella, seguramente esperando que se adaptara a la sensación de dos pollas estirándola y llenándola completamente. Hasta que… nada. Ya no sentía dolor, ni ardor, sólo la necesidad de que ambos se movieran. Probó, moviendo un poco las caderas y Draco suspiró, diciendo:

- Tranquila, cariño, estamos tratando de que sea más fácil para ti. No queremos lastimarte.

Su ternura la conmovió, pero no era eso lo que necesitaba ahora.

- Más, –dijo con la voz ronca de deseo- necesito más, por favor. -El tono lastimero de su ruego llegó a ambos hombres que empezaron a moverse con cautela, alternándose. Cuando uno entraba, el otro salía, ambos muy lentamente. Pansy no pudo soportarlo más.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Muévanse!

- Tranquila, princesa, hay tiempo, no corras.

Pansy empezó a provocarlos moviendo las caderas, tratando de empalarse ella misma al ritmo de su necesidad. Pero era prácticamente imposible sin la colaboración de ambos hombres. Al menos sus movimientos habían dado fructíferos resultados. La intensidad de las estocadas de ellos fueron incrementándose. Ya habían perdido el ritmo pausado y lento de sincronización y pistoneaban en ella con lujuria salvaje.

- ¡Sí, síííí! -Gritaba Pansy, pero ella apenas se escuchaba. Estaba perdida en un mar de éxtasis y placer que opacaba la realidad de su entorno. Sólo podía sentir y ¡oh Dios, cómo sentía! Era increíble, fascinante, perfecto. Mucho mejor que en sus fantasías. Su cuerpo ardía, el sudor corría por su rostro, su clítoris palpitaba, sus manos y piernas ya casi no la sostenían. Envuelta en el frenesí de placer en el que se encontraba, sintió su orgasmo crecer. Lo sintió a lo largo de su columna hasta llegar al centro mismo de su entrepierna.

- Vamos, princesa, córrete para nosotros, -dijo Draco. Su voz era apenas un susurro agitado, por el esfuerzo de sus envistes.

- ¡Mierda, sí, sí! -Gritaba Pansy.

Ambos hombres seguían penetrando en ella, arrastrándola en una montaña rusa de placer, en donde cada giro, cada vuelta la acercaba más y más al clímax tan ansiado. Antes de cerrar sus ojos para entregarse al orgasmo que se aproximaba, inminente, miró a Harry a los ojos y le dijo:

- Harry te amo. –Entonces Pansy se dejó ir. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, a temblar. El orgasmo la golpeó desde el interior, tan fuerte, tan potente que hizo brotar lágrimas de sus ojos.

Harry no se dio cuenta de que ella lo llamaba por su nombre. Sin embargo, verla en la euforia del momento, entregada a la lujuria, al deseo, a su fantasía, desató su instinto animal y la embistió con furia, con todo el deseo tanto tiempo contenido.

Pudo ver a Draco retorcerse y arquearse, gritar y estremecerse con su orgasmo, antes de vaciarse él mismo en el palpitante calor del cuerpo de Pansy.

Draco fue el primero en recuperarse y salir de ella. Con un gracioso ¡pop!, como si estuviera descorchando una botella, su polla ya estaba afuera. Pansy se estremeció por la rara sensación de vacío, o por el dolor que comenzaba a sentir (bueno, ¡por Dios!, dos pollas impresionantes estuvieron ahí. ¿Qué podía esperar? ¿Cosquillas? ¡Ja!) De todos modos era un dolor agradable de plenitud, de realización. No estaba tan mal.

Harry lentamente la levantó (ya que había quedado a horcajadas sobre él y recostada sobre su pecho) también sacó su pene y la acomodó a su lado en la cama. Nadie decía nada. En la habitación se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Irónico, después de haber gemido y gritado como locos sólo dos minutos antes.

Draco se había quitado la máscara y Pansy pudo apreciar los finos rasgos de su rostro. unos divinos ojos Grises, largas y curvadas pestañas que parecían rozar sus mejillas al bajar la vista, pómulos altos salpicados con un leve rubor y una nariz fina y respingada que se alzaba sobre su sensual boca. Todo en conjunto era perfecto, parecía un dios griego. Estaba juntado sus ropas y vistiéndose. Una vez hubo terminado, se acercó a la cama, le rozó la mejilla con esos dedos largos y callosos y le dijo:

- Ha sido un placer, princesa, un verdadero placer, -la miró con regocijo.- Debo irme, pero te aseguro que volveré. -Girándose para ver a Harry, asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo y se fue.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Pansy se volvió hacia Harry. Se había quitado la máscara y la estaba examinando de arriba abajo con su mirada profunda y penetrante.

- Me debes algunas explicaciones, Harry. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Cómo supiste de mi fantasía? ¿Y quién, por todos los santos, era Draco?

Harry bajó la vista. Su semblante y su postura eran como la de un niño que lo han pillado en una travesura. La volvió a mirar y contestó:

- Bueno… -comenzó él,- yo quería darte algo especial en tu despedida de soltera, entonces hablé con Daphne. Ella me contó tu fantasía y entre los dos organizamos todo. Te trajo al bar de este hotel (que es de un amigo mío) para celebrar. Y mientras, descaradamente, te regodeabas la vista con esos… esos… bueno, esos semidesnudos bastardos strippers, puso algo (completamente inofensivo) en tu bebida para dejarte por un tiempo fuera de juego. Cuando te desmayaste, entre Draco y yo te trajimos hasta aquí arriba y te atamos. Lo demás fue sencillo.

Pansy lo miraba con escepticismo. Iba a matar a Daphne o a convertirse en su esclava para agradecerle infinitamente por el regalo de esta noche. De pronto, se le ocurrió algo que la mortificó.

- ¿Quieres decir que todas mis amigas sabían lo que iba a pasar? – Pregunto con horror.

Harry se apresuró a contestar.

- No todas, sólo Daphne. Eso la aplacó un poco.

- ¿Y Draco? ¿De dónde salió

- Él es amigo mío desde la infancia. Vivíamos en la misma calle e íbamos juntos al colegio y a la universidad. También es abogado. Hacía un tiempo que no lo veía. No es de aquí, sólo vino porque yo se lo pedí.

- ¿Por qué él? -Pansy se detuvo, pensando.- Ya sé, no me lo digas. Ya habías hecho esto con él, ¿verdad? Ya habían compartido mujeres antes, ¿no?

- Bueno… sí. Pero sólo en nuestra época de estudiantes universitarios.

Pansy se quedo pensativa, tratando de asimilar toda la información. Harry la miraba en vilo, esperando que ella aceptara la explicación y no se enojara.

Cuando por fin le sonrió, Harry soltó el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Entonces decidió preguntar él.

- Ahora el interrogatorio me toca a mí. ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

¿Cuándo?

Pansy lo cayó posando la mano sobre sus labios carnosos.

- Nadie me llena como tú, nadie me hace sentir como tú. Tu cuerpo musculoso, tu olor almizclado, tus caricias tiernas, tu mirada profunda, tu deseo de complacer. Innumerables cosas me hicieron ver la verdad. Pero la más importante de todas es la forma en que yo me sentía por ti. Era tan intenso el deseo, tan intensas las ganas de tocarte, de besarte, de que me tomaras, que no podía pensar. No podía ser nadie más que tú. Ahora y siempre tú. Te amo.

Harry la miraba como embobado, perdido en el calor que la declaración de Pansy había provocado en su corazón. Cuando, al fin, pudo reaccionar, la miró con todo el amor que sentía por ella reflejado en sus ojos y le contestó:

- ¡Oh Pansy! Yo también te amo. Te amo con cada parte de mi cuerpo, con cada respiración, cada latido de mi corazón. Amo tus risas, tus sonrisas y hasta tus lágrimas (aunque no me guste ser el causante de ellas de vez en cuando). Amo tu amor por los libros, tu moño apretado y tu cuerpo delgado,. Pero por sobre todo, amo lo que eres y lo que yo soy cuando estoy contigo. Te amo por amarme y por haberme elegido como tu compañero de vida. Simplemente, te amo.

Se miraron unos minutos más y luego se abalanzaron uno sobre el otro. Se abrazaron y besaron con desesperación, con hambre, con amor y cayeron al colchón en una confusión de extremidades.

Harry se situó sobre ella, sostuvo su peso con los brazos para no aplastarla y se acomodó entre sus muslos ampliamente abiertos.

- Ahora cariño, contéstame lo siguiente: ¿Estás lista para otra ronda?

- ¡Oh! No sé. Debería pensarlo. -Sonrió sugerentemente y esa fue toda la invitación que Harry necesitó. Se hundió en ella completamente y las paredes de su coño lo apresaron como un puño. Su instinto posesivo, territorial resurgió, queriendo marcar a Pansy como suya y no se dio cuenta de las palabras que salían de su boca, con cada estocada enérgica que daba remarcando su sentido:

- Eres mía, Pansy. Ahora y siempre. Eres mía. Dilo. -Exigió.

Harry no sabía qué estaba pasando. Sólo sabía que quería y necesitaba que ella le confirmara su reclamación.

Pansy no podía contestar, su cerebro estaba embutido en una vorágine de emociones.

- Dilo. -Ordenó una vez más, ante el silencio de ella.

Antes de hundirse en el abismo de su orgasmo, Pansy gritó:

- Soy tuya, Harry. Te amo.

- Eres mía, Pansy. Nunca lo olvides. -Agregó Harry, cerrando sus ojos y entregándose él también.

Una vez que estuvieron relajados sobre la cama, sus respiraciones se aquietaron y los latidos de ambos corazones dejaron de retumbar en toda la habitación, Pansy, entre risas, dijo

- ¡Wow! Si así van a ser todas las noches de nuestro matrimonio, no creo que sobreviva para festejar el primer aniversario.

- No te preocupes, amor, yo te mantendré en forma. Además, lo de nuestro aniversario es una sorpresa. -Dijo Harry, entre sonrisas.

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Ya tienes planes para nuestro aniversario?

- Cariño, tengo planeada toda una vida contigo.

Fin.


End file.
